I Remember
by xSazzi
Summary: After Things Change, Beast Boy set down his hopes in getting Terra back, but when she's now a daughter to Slade and needs help, will Beast Boy change his mind? Is it too late? BBxT, RxS Read & Review!
1. I'm Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans Characters. Yet, I own the plot, and every character that _isn't_ in the Teen Titans.

Pairings here:

Beast Boy/Terra

Robin/Starfire

Possible Cyborg/Bee

**Takes place: After Things Change**

Okay…on with this…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: I'm home

'_I'm not a hero. I'm not up to save the world…The girl you want me to be is just a memory…I'm just a girl…'_ These words Terra said ran through Beast Boy's head, repeating all over and over again. _'Haven't studied…What do you want from me? Why do you keep calling me that? Why did you do that…'_

Slade's right. She didn't want to see him anymore. Blinking back bitter tears, Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and flew to where his friends were fighting that white creature. "Shouldn't have kept my hopes up," muttered Beast Boy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'Bout time you arrive you little grass stain!" shouted Cyborg, firing his sonic cannon at the creature, which dodged with ease. "You don't know how hard it is to get this thing out from ― Whoaaaaa!" Before Cyborg even got to finish his sentence, he's thrown towards the warehouse wall like a rag doll. Beast Boy immediately transformed into a lion and attempted to scratch the creature at the back.

The creature, not being aware of the fact that there's a green lion behind him, was hit dead-on. Electricity sparks and broken cords flew out as the lion's claws dug in deeper. Beast Boy changed back into his human self and stepped back. "Dude!" He managed to force himself to shout out his 'infamous quote' and stepped a few steps back. Deep inside, he didn't feel anything to 'dude' about.

"Friend Beast Boy! You have damaged the white creature!" Starfire exclaimed as she flew towards Beast Boy, and landed beside him. Robin, Cyborg and Raven quickly ran over. "Good job Beast Boy!" Robin said, smiling with relief. He hadn't slept last night, just to find this creature, and he could do a little shut-eye.

"Um…guys…" Raven pointed a finger towards the creature, which was getting up, though sparks were still noticeably flying out at its back. Without a word, every titan continued to blast and punch the creature to its knees, any way possible. The creature changed into water and tried to escape.

"Awe man! He's getting away!" Cyborg panicked and chased it, followed by a green cheetah, a red-and-green Robin, a flying alien and Raven, her hands now covered with two black orbs. Starfire powered up her starbolts and fired at the stream of water, which slipped out of danger's way like a snake. "Oohh, I am feeling quite weary by now," Starfire moaned. She needed solar energy to activate her starbolts, and her energy is running low. The creature again changed, this time from water to a solid boulder. A moving one, of course.

"Hyah!" Robin threw an explosive disk to the creature. It did no damage whatsoever. The creature punched him in the stomach and sent him flying a few feet back. Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and crushed the creature with his lethal teeth. The creature, now parted as rocks no bigger than pebbles, quickly regrouped and morphed back into its normal white self.

Cyborg quickly grasped the chance and fired his cannon. Luckily, it hit the irritating white creature right in the abdomen and Raven caught it with her Azarethian powers. Struggling to be free, the creature squirmed like a fish in a net. Starfire saw the hole Beast Boy had made with his lion claws and shoot mini-starbolts into it, damaging the circuits even more.

"It's a robot!" Starfire said, surprised at the amazing amount of the sparks that flied out. "Look, there's a chip!" Pulling it out, she flew down and gave it to Robin to inspect.

"Friend Robin, what is…this?" Starfire looked at it with curiousity. Robin ran his hand over it. "I'm not sure Star, I'm not sure." He sent an apologetic glance towards Starfire.

"Maybe we should give it to Friend Cyb ― Ahh!" Starfire screamed as an unexpected stream of solid rock shot towards her, slamming her to a wall. "Starfire!" Robin said running towards her. "You okay?" His brow frowned with concern as he put his hand under the back of her head A/N: Think 'Can I keep him'.

Robin turned away from Starfire, just to see the creature, its movements jerky but more violent and powerful as ever. Raven flew upon it and threw all the things possible around her A/N: Whatever you can find in a warehouse. The creature didn't even flinch at those pipes and bricks smashing against its body. Cyborg punched it from behind, but the creature grabbed Cyborg's arm and threw him over its head and successfully threw Cyborg on the floor.

An eagle's cry then interrupted the fight and the white creature looked up, its camera-like red eye captured the scene of a forest-green eagle changing into a majestic elephant and crashed head-to-head with the creature. Beast Boy lifted his now-elephant legs and stomped with all his might.

When Beast Boy changed back to his normal self and back-flipped his way back, the creature was already smashed, its robotic parts sizzling with blue sparks.

"Great job, Beast…" Raven tried complimenting him. "Whatever," Beast Boy flew out of the warehouse and headed for the tower.

"…Boy," Raven finished. Robin and Starfire came over shortly, with Starfire slightly leaning on Robin for support. "What's gotten into him?" Robin questioned skeptically.

All he got was the other three titan's confused glances.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home, _father_," Terra said dejectedly. She was in an old warehouse-like…house, dimly lit. Shattered windows were at the side, and the ceiling looked like it's about to fall on her.

"What," the man said. "did I tell you about curfews?" He shouted the last part. Terra winced and stepped back.

"Terra, you know that ―"

"Laura." Terra said shakily, but confidently.

"Laura. You know that you're supposed to be home after six, now, don't you?" The man asked, in a much more calmer attitude, and walked in circles around her slowly.

"Yes, _Slade_, you made that quite clear," Terra's eyes glowed yellow for a second, but went back to her normal sky-blue colour before anyone could notice that.

Slade slammed her to a wall. "Don't use that attitude with me, young lady." Terra simply glared at him. "I revived you, and it's I that gave you a new life. I suppose you want to go to jail, or perhaps, the Teen Titan's tower now?"

Terra looked at him. She knew he's enjoying this. "…No, I don't," She looked at the floor. "They won't want to be with me."

"Exactly," Slade said. "I am your father now, so do as I said! Do I make myself clear?" Slade's eye (A/N: He's still wearing his normal attire) turned into a black slit, sending daggers at Terra.

"Yes, father." Terra said. "I'm going to do my homework now." She walked to her 'room', as she called it. Not much bigger than a bathroom stall. Just enough to fit in a bed and a table. On the table was a comb, a lamp and some sheets of white, old paper. And hung on the wall is a broken mirror, shattered, but well enough to be used. Sighing, Terra put down her backpack and took out all of her homework: Biology, English and Algebra.

"Very well," Slade smirked and walked out of the room, his footsteps getting quieter every second. Terra looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her blue eyes have lost the shine they usually had, and her blonde locks hung down limply, instead of their usual springy look.

Terra watched as a tear, a single teardrop slid down her cheek. She waited till it reached the end, and wiped it away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, it's okay for a first fanfiction's first chapter, yes? I hope you like it. What? It's my first time here!


	2. Not Helping

Chapter two: Not Helping

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look! I don't give a sh—" Beast Boy let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, I d-don't want to talk about it, okay?" He shouted to Robin, who was at outside the room A/N: BB's inside, standing at the doorway. He had disturbed his sleep, a thing that he really need, for it kept his mind off…Terra.

"Beast Boy, it's affecting you, as well as the whole team. You've been moping around all yesterday. You even cut _Raven_ off. Whatever it is, I hope that you can tell someone. It's not good bottling up inside," Robin tried. He and Beast Boy had little time together, and don't know each other well. That's not helping him at all. Not now, not ever.

"Well, if I ever tell someone, then it's _not_ going to be you," Beast Boy retorted harshly, glaring at the door and suddenly feeling the frustration to rip it off its hinges. Why couldn't they understand that he wants to be _alone_? Why couldn't they just let him be and mope? They just didn't understand, did they? It's not like they'd ever experienced the feeling of someone you loved, _yes_, loved, refusing to remember _you_.

Robin paused, letting the silence sink in depressingly. Beast Boy was obviously in a terrible mood. "Well," he began eventually. _Okay Robin, not exactly what you call a good beginning…_ Robin thought, but continued his bad attempt at soothing Beast Boy's angers.

"Just…chill. Tell someone when you're ready," Robin sighed, his attempts clearly unsuccessful. With that, he walked away to the main room. When he reached the door and is about to step in, he hesitated. He wasn't even hungry. The mood Beast Boy was in had stolen his appetite, and replaced it with a helpless-feeling frustration. Shaking his head, Robin walked back, and headed to the training room. Yes, a good workout should make his mind more refreshed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Friend, I wish to speak with you," Starfire said, turning to Raven. Raven stopped reading her latest book­—The Angel from Hell—and looked up. "Okay…What?" Starfire offered Raven a cup of herbal tea, which she gladly accepted, but hid her gladness to herself.

"Raven, I feel that Beast Boy is…sad at the moment. What is 'the cause'?" Starfire's tiny brows crinkled with worry. She hated seeing her friends depressed, and the green shape shifter's grief wasn't making her feel happy, not at all. "Beast Boy doesn't even come out for breakfast, and his tofu cakes of pans are getting cold." She pointed her fork glumly to Beast Boy's plate, with a few snowy white tofu pancakes lying soggy there, practically in mould. Starfire looked down at her plate of waffles she reheated using the microwave and added. "He'll be debating with Cyborg whether we'll be having the tofu eggs or real eggs for breakfast now." Sighing, she poured more syrup on her waffles and put a portion of the now-soaked-with-syrup waffles into her mouth. Sweet as they were, Starfire's still feeling stressed for Beast Boy's moping around.

Raven's indigo eyes looked directly into Starfire's green ones. "He just needs time to deal with his emotions, that's all. He probably met Terra and she turned him down… It's just a guess." She added hastily.

"I…see," commented Starfire, nodding. "I'll be sad too if a friend of mine…turned me to the down direction."

"Good morning lil' ladies!" interrupted, or boomed Cyborg with fake cheerfulness as the doors slid open. Both girls turned around, quite shocked at the interruption. Cyborg walked down the stairs ignorantly and opened the fridge. "So…what for breakfast?" he murmured to himself. Finally, with much consideration, he prepared himself a breakfast any carnivore would want—tons of bacons, four eggs, sunny-side up, a large joint of ham, and more bacons. Dumping his hot and steamy meal out of the frying pan and onto the enormous plate, he put it on the dining table, and poured himself some milk from the carton.

"So, what's up?" Cyborg said casually, sitting right across Raven and Starfire.

"I think that we should cheer Friend Beast Boy up!" Starfire suggested pointing a finger to the upward direction. "He should get happier by that?" Cyborg's eyes looked at her, slurping his milk thoughtfully ― which was rare for a wolf-down-meals person like he. "Oh, you mean that…incident yesterday. Yeah, I suppose he'll. But those kinda stuff…uh…a guy has to solve those things himself, ya know?" he said while chewing on a bacon and chugging down his large glass of milk, or what was left of it.

Raven, deeply disgusted at Cyborg's way of stuffing food into his mouth, left the dining area and sat comfortably on her usual spot on the couch, and continued to read her book.

But somehow—without Beast Boy always bugging her, trying to convince her to play Mega Monkeys 4.2 by gluing her hands on the game controller—it didn't feel as comfortable as before.

_I must be kidding myself,_ Raven thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Laura girl! Good day, eh?" said a black girl, named Ali, running towards Terra. She had black eyes, and ebony hair, tied tightly to a high ponytail, which bounced away as she sped towards Terra.

"Hey," Terra managed, smiling weakly. She liked her new friends, really. But…sigh, they're no Beast Boy.

_Stop it! You betrayed them, you tried to murder them! You expect they're going to take you in like all those things you've done were like water under the bridge?_

Maybe they actually will. Actually, Beast Boy went after her, didn't he?

_He did it just because he** pitied** you, that you're stuck in this school having Biology lessons, which means operating dissections of animals. You know how he's like. Will you ever get this through your thick skull? Plus, you have a new FATHER now, SLADE. Remember?_

I never liked Slade! It wasn't my choice he revived me and forced me to be his so-called daughter!

_Well, if you're so against that, why didn't you walk out of the door and just…get away from him?_

Duh. That won't work. No one could escape from Slade, much less walk away from him. It's a well-known fact.

_Then you're going to be that no one._

Shaking that voice out of her head, she forced another sugar-sweet smile onto her face and walked away with Ali. "Ah…So, finished your homework yet?"

"Oh…that? Omigosh! I almost forgot…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, the machine you require is now completely built…except for part 4F," explained a worker dressed in gray, dirty overalls timidly to Slade. The other workers simply stood back, wondering what was to happen. Slade's eye flicked open and anger soon possessed it. "**4F**?" He snarled. His fisted balled into a tight fist. Part 4F is the _key_ of his soon-to-be successful master plan, and they couldn't even finish _building it_? After **_three freaking days_**?

"W-we don't have e-e-enough mater-rial, S-sir" another worker stuttered, terrified. He took a deep breath and continued. "W-We need more of Zandrarz." Slade looked at him entirely focused, as if he's inspecting every cell on the worker's wrinkled with tiredness' face.

"…Very well," He finally concluded, back into his usual smug tone. "Now, go on, and prepare. Meanwhile, I'm going to get more of Zandrarz." With that, Slade walked out of the room, leaving the workers sighing, relieved that they didn't get killed, or tortured. There'll be a hell long period of time before they could see the sunlight. _If_ they could last through that period of time, that is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Chappie's a lil' bit too short, but well, it's still interesting ― at least I hope that it is. Review? (Hands you The Review Pen)


	3. Too Painful

Chapter three: Too Painful

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the night after Beast Boy refused to go anywhere other than his room, and now, a figure ― Beast Boy, was walking down the hallway, and into an orange and purple room, little lights on the ceiling, mimicking stars ― Terra's room. The automatic doors made a swift swoosh sound before revealing the bare room to the shape shifter.

"Terra…" He loved and hated that name. He loved the way she laughed, everything of her. He hated the way it haunted him. Everyday, every night he heard her laughing, as if to taunt him of his sadness and grief.

He walked to the centre of the room. Accidentally he knocked over the heart shaped box, the box that took him an entire night to make, just for Terra. The box crashed painfully to the ground, and broke into a few delicate pieces. The contents inside tumbled out: The butterfly clip, a few photos…Everything inside, those memories…

Beast Boy looked at the now-shattered item, but quickly looked away. It was too painful, too painful to remember of those happy moments they used to have. Yes, it was in the past, he understood that, but the memories themselves seemed to drill itself forcefully into his brain, planting firm roots there, playing itself 24/7.

"Why? You're so happy then…Why wouldn't you want to remember? You're the hero, not me," Beast Boy murmured. Tears started to form in his eyes.

Beast Boy hated crying. He hated it right from the beginning of his life, even before he became green. It — to him, means sorrow, depression, everything that the world could live without. The salty tears overflowed and slipped onto his cheek. Hastily he wiped it away. Crying won't make things better. Crying _never_ made things better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra sighed and lied down on her uncomfortable bed. The day at school had been stressful. Who knew tests could get on her nerves so much?

She rolled her head softly to the left, where her tiny desk stood, and found a plate with bread and water on it. Terra sighed. Slade had given her nothing to eat but bread and water, everyday. Her mind wandered thoughtlessly into when Starfire gave her those weird but tasty Tamaranian foods. At least they're better than bread and water.

Terra nibbled on the bread silently. _I wish I was back with them. Not that they'll want me back. _Looking down, Terra felt ashamed and dirty, even though she'd just had her shower. Why did she ever betray them and went to Slade? Terra herself didn't know either.

Losing her appetite completely, she placed the bread, which was barely eaten at all, and continued lying on her bed, until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone brightly into the window of Terra's room and woke the green puppy, which was lying on the carpeted floor. Wincing as the light woke him, Beast Boy changed back into human form and opened his eyes slightly, so slightly that it just came out as a mere slit.

He sat up and tried to remember what happened last night. _Oh yes, I fell asleep,_ Beast Boy recalled. A long night's sleep had done him good. He felt a tons better, so good that he's almost feeling like his usual self ― almost.

Stretching his tired limbs, he yawned loudly and slipped clumsily out of the room, walked down the hallway and into the main room. The air smelt of waffles. Ever since Raven told Beast Boy _really, really_ patiently that the eggs they ate are unfertilized, and would never sprout chicks anyway, therefore it won't kill a chicken to eat those eggs…And that milk came out from a cow harmlessly and wasn't taken out from its bloodstream and brains, like Beast Boy once believed it was, Beast Boy had been okay with eating dairy products and eggs.

"Yo BB," Cyborg said as he noticed Beast Boy finally coming out of his stinky bedroom. Beast Boy smiled weakly at the half robot man. As usual, Cyborg was flipping eggs expertly and cooking waffles with the fantastic waffle-maker the Titans East had given them as Cyborg's b-day present, making their waffles golden brown and crunchy at the outside but soft at the inside.

Beast Boy noticed that Cyborg wasn't cooking bacons, as he normally would. _He must've done that to cheer me up, _Beast Boy grinned. No tofu VS bacon today! Was it amazing or what?

"Friend Beast Boy! You are feeling O the K?" Starfire asked, hovering several inches off the ground.

"Yeah, much better, but…you know."

As the titans sat down for their breakfast of eggs and waffles (with a large amount of syrup and jam and cream), Beast Boy realized how hungry he had been. He hadn't eaten yesterday, and the night before that. Wolfing down his stack of waffles in a legendary record of two minutes, he asked for another stack of waffles, and another stack…Till he patted his tummy, now round as a beach ball, and burped slightly.

"That's good," Beast Boy smiled. He had successfully shut the sadness from his mind, and look! He's almost normal now.

_Any idea why Beast Boy healed so fast?_ Robin heard the voice of Raven's in his head. He turned to look at her. Oh duh, she'd put her telepathy powers to good use.

_No, _he thought back. _But that's good ― I guess._

Suddenly, the room grew a bright red and the alarm sounded. The titans jumped. No one expected that. Sprinting out of his chair, Robin began typing furiously at the main computer. What was causing the alarm to sound surprised him wholly. "…Slade," He spat out in hatred as the computer confirmed that.

"No way…" Cyborg said his eyes wide. "How many lives does that guy have?"

Starfire looked at Robin's back and lowered her head. She knew Robin was going to be obsessed about Slade again, and would not rest until he caught Slade. Then Robin would separate himself from the team, from her, from everyone and thing…

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted, snapping Starfire out of her negative thoughts. Staring at the ground, Starfire thought of something joyful, which was turning harder at the moment, and flew out, following the rest of the team to the docks, where Slade's signal was shown to be.

Slade looked at the huge computer screen in his lair. Smirking under his mask, he knew what was going to happen. The Titans were going to fall into another trap of his…again. Nothing could stop his plan now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! New chapter up soon!


	4. Kidnapping of Starfire

Chapter four: Kidnapping of Starfire

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cyborg! How far are we from Slade's signal?" Robin shouted into his communicator, while driving his R-cycle with the other hand.

"We're just a few miles away. We'll be there soon," Cyborg shouted, obviously pissed. It was raining, which wasn't that bad, but raining just when they came out to fight crime ­― that's bad. Cyborg groaned. He'll have to wash the T-car again. Who knew what the rain could do to his baby?

"Starfire, Raven! See if you can fly to the docks and attack from above!" Robin commanded. He wanted to finish this. Right this instant.

He wasn't one to be patient when it comes to Slade.

Starfire protested, "Robin, but what about you and friend ―"

"We'll be okay, Star! Just GO!" Robin shouted. Wincing, Starfire nodded somberly and flew off, catching up with the Azarethian, who was already on her way.

_Did I say it too aggressively? _Robin thought to himself, as regret washed all over him. But that'll have to wait. He had more important things to do right now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cinderblock, attack," said Slade coldly into the mouthpiece to Cinderblock, which is underground, waiting to trash a _certain high school_.

Roaring deafeningly, Cinderblock emerged from the ground, sending bits of the road and rubble everywhere. The citizens screamed and ran away, in hopes to escape the stone giant's grasp. However, Cinderblock took no notice of them. It turned towards the school, and stomped to it. He had other things to do. Something much more important.

"Beast Boy! Cyborg! There's another danger signal in the east side of the town!" Robin exclaimed as the screen of the R-cycle located the exact location of the problem. "Seems like Cinderblock's causing havoc again," Cyborg remarked. He and Beast Boy watched Cinderblock scare the high school students away through the T-car screen.

"Dude, Cinderblock AND Slade, at the same time? I don't like the idea of this," shuddered the changeling. Something's amiss.

"We can't do anything. We'll have to stop Cinderblock! Star and Raven will take care of those Sladebots," Cyborg decided. "It's just the docks, and Cinderblock's attacking in a common area! He could easily kill those kids!"

Robin sighed. He didn't like the plan, but it's the only choice. _What if Raven got hurt? Worse, what if STARFIRE got hurt?_ He couldn't bear the thought of the man he hated the most use those robots to hurt the girl he…Sigh. Steering his cycle to the opposite direction A/N: The dock's in the west side, the school's in the east side, he looked back and silently prayed that Starfire will be alright.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Friend Raven, look!" Starfire stopped trying to get rain water out of her hair and her finger pointed to the docks, and as expected, they found the Sladebots. There're hundreds of them, all awaiting their arrival. The Sladebots looked up and found the titanettes, and raised their laser guns, in attempt to shoot them down.

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" cried Raven, as she made a protective shield for both of them just in time to protect themselves from the laser beams. The Sladebots took no notice and continued to shoot rapidly. Raven gritted her teeth, her jaws clenched. She couldn't hold this any longer, especially when all the robots were shooting stupid lasers onto the shield. "Starfire," she managed to gasp out. "I can't hold this anymore…On the count of three…We fly up!"

Starfire readied her starbolts, and her eyes glowed neon green. "One…Two…Three!" Raven grunted, as she deactivated the shield and flew upwards. Starfire let out a war cry and shot starbolts furiously to the Sladebots.

Raven noticed some crates near her side, and picked them up as black orbs surrounded her palm. She flung them towards the heads of the Sladebots, but no avail.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHH!" Students and teachers screamed, as they all ran, trying to get away from here as fast as possible. A great number of them have already ran back home safe and sound, but some unfortunate ones, they were either too terrified to run, or they couldn't find an exit. Terra was one of them.

She simply stared wide-eyed at Cinderblock. Worse, on his boulder-chest was a symbol. The symbol she had feared for so long ― Slade's symbol. But why? Why attack a school when there's clearly nothing he wanted? Surely he didn't need _Biology_ exercise books.

Cinderblock noticed Terra and grinned. He had found the thing, or person Slade needed. He reached for her.

When Terra finally noticed what was going on, she screamed and ran away from the enormous rock fist that was reaching for her. She ran into another hallway and stopped for breath.

_You could've just make a rock wall and protect yourself,_ a voice in her head scorned. Terra frowned. She hadn't used her powers since she was revived. Her powers were a curse. She didn't even _want_ to have them.

Out of the blue, the wall behind her cracked, and a large hole was made. Curiously, but fearfully, Terra peeked out of the hole. Maybe she could get out of this building through that.

Big mistake.

Cinderblock's hand immediately shot up and grabbed her slender frame. Terra screamed. _Great, now you're out the building, but in a giant's hand! Happy now?_

Just then, the male titans arrived and noticed Cinderblock. Cyborg and Robin saw him wrecking the school. Beast Boy saw something more: Cinderblock was wrecking the school _and_ holding Terra with one hand, who was struggling in his grasp.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy screamed, and rushed forward, morphing into a T-Rex on the way. He slammed full-speed into Cinderblock, pushing the rock-brained giant against the school wall. Terra groaned and fell, unnoticed by the other two titans. Her head hit something hard, and she knew nothing more.

"Titans GO!" Robin cried, and he and Cyborg rushed forward to defeat Cinderblock.

Robin took out explosive discs from his utility belt and threw them at Cinderblock, while Cyborg shot him head on with his sonic cannon. Beast Boy transformed into a Pterosaur and flew up, landing on Cinderblock as a forest green elephant. Cinderblock cried and fell down face first. When the oversized boulder got up, he was slammed on the head by Robin's Bo staff. Cyborg punched him in the stomach, leaving a small dent. He then caught the elephant by its tusks and slammed Beast Boy to Cyborg. The two of them rolled and slammed against the building on the other side.

Robin kicked Cinderblock in the eye and threw freeze discs to his arms. Now frozen, he was hit once again by Cyborg's sonic cannon, and hit at the back by a bear in rage. In result, Cinderblock fell down, defeated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire grimaced. Raven and she couldn't hold them any longer. Both of them had cuts and bruises all over, Raven had a pretty deep gash on her arm, and Starfire had a few gashes on her abdomen. She also lost one of her armguards. Gasping out in pain, she clutched her stomach and fell down to her knees as one Sladebot kicked it.

Raven's position was as bad as Starfire was. A sladebot, one limb short, shot her with a laser gun, and Raven screamed. The stinging pain was hard to tolerate, and she barely had strength to talk. Her powers were proven useless now, as she didn't even have the power to stand up.

"Ah…" Raven's eyes rolled back as a Sladebot punched her to the floor. Opening her eyes and struggling to get up, Raven lost all her strength and passed out.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire cried when she noticed Raven pass out on the floor. She stuggled from the robot's grasp, but the robot disobeyed her wishes and took her to a dark warehouse. Starfire, though weak, struggled more violently.

"Let go of me please! I wish to see if Raven is the 'OK'!" Starfire said, although it barely came out as a whisper.

"Oh, she'll be alright," a voice sounded. Starfire's eyes darted left and right, trying to adjust to the darkness, and to locate the person speaking. When she found the figure, all she could do was gasp. That orange and black mask…

"So, Princess of Tamaran, hm?" Slade said, amused. "I could've known sooner if you told me that."

"What do you want?" asked Starfire, not taking notice of his sarcastic comment. Raven needed medical attention, and she was getting more tired every second. Slade turned away, looking out the warehouse window to take a view on the rainstorm. "I want Zandrarz's powers," he replied boldly.

Starfire's green pupils shrunk to merely a dot and her eyes opened wide. Her people haven't said a thing about the legendary dragon for hundreds and hundreds of years. "You must not go and disturb Zandrarz! He is to rest in peace!" Starfire screamed, deeply enraged. "Robin will stop you!"

"On the contrary, Starfire," Slade replied, stepping towards Starfire and put a hand on her cheek. "He wouldn't even know."

Slade injected a needle on Starfire's neck, and the princess fell limp in the robot's arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I called the police," Cyborg said. "They should take care of the rest." Robin sighed as the police dragged away Cinderblock's limp body. However, Beast Boy was frantic, unlike the half robot.

"Guys!" Beast Boy screamed. In his arms he carried Terra's limp body, her eyes shut. "We have to get to the Tower's infirmary!" The other two turned.

"We have to help Starfire and Raven," Robin reminded Beast Boy urgently. "As fast as possible."

"She'll be okay, BB" Cyborg reassured Beast Boy. "She's just knocked out. Not that there's any injuries I can see." Beast Boy nodded grimly and put Terra's body gently on the backseats of the T-car, while he and Cyborg sat at the front.

"We have to get there quick," Robin shouted in the communicator. "Not far, Robin. Not far," Beast Boy replied.

"So, that's Terra?" Cyborg said, driving the T-car at full speed. He saw Beast Boy's worried face. "Sorry man. Didn't notice."

_So now she's back into my life, what do I do?_ Beast Boy thought. Was he to mope again? How he wished Terra would stay with him after recovering. He didn't want her to be alone again, neither to be alone himself. He hoped she wouldn't run away from him, not this time. Beast Boy sighed. What if she was still in her denial?

When they finally arrived to the docks, Beast Boy snapped out of his thoughts and they ran out of their vehicles and saw the tragic battlefield. Broken parts of robots: limbs, heads, laser guns…were everywhere, still crackling with electricity, as if to remind the boys how badly they were damaged. On the floor were small drops, or puddles of blood, mixed with the raindrops. Next to the puddle was a damaged armguard. A Tamaranian armguard.

Robin's heart missed a beat. "_STARFIRE!" _He shouted. He took off to search the docks for the two missing titans, though one certain redhead worried him deeply.

"Are…Are we too late?" Beast Boy asked, his voice quivering. They had searched most of the ground, but no sign of the two teenage girls. _First Terra, now…Raven and Star…_He sincerely hoped they were okay. Who would he tell jokes with, and who would he force to play video games with?

"Rob! BB! I found Raven!" Cyborg shouted, his voice dipped in grim. They rushed over to find a badly-injured Raven, still unconscious.

"Ugh…" moaned the gothic sorceress. She opened her orchid eyes and saw the other three titans. "W-where's Starfire?" She managed to choke out, as Cyborg helped her into a sitting position.

Starfire…Starfire…Where _was_ Starfire? Robin began to panic. He saw a warehouse, door unlocked and open, and began to think. Starfire…Sladebots…_Slade_…Slade!

"No…No, NO!" Robin shouted with realization. He ran into the warehouse, and sure enough, there was a metallic S symbol, Slade's symbol on the ground, the tip still stuck to the floor.

"_He's_ got her," He whispered to the others as they came. Robin punched the warehouse wall angrily. It was his fault. He wasn't there to protect Starfire, they fell into the trap, all because of him…

"Robin, let's go back to the tower first, Terra and Raven needed medical attention," Cyborg suggested. "I'm sure Slade will leave us some clue in the Tower through transmission."

Clues. Clues to find Starfire. Robin nodded, still depressed, yet so angry at what Slade had done, walked out with the others. Cyborg and Beast Boy helped Raven to the backseat of the T-car along with Terra (in which Raven was too weak to question and too tired to think about), got in, and drove off to Titan's Tower, while Robin rode his R-cycle absentmindedly, still blaming himself for the kidnapping of Starfire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The freaking long chapter! I love this one. Read and Review!


	5. Planet Salerth and the confession

Chapter Five: Planet Salerth, and the confession

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh….Oh…" mumbled Terra, shutting her eyes even tighter. _Beep…Beep…Beep…_She heard the rhythmic beating of a heartbeat, sounding from the medical machines. _Am I dead?_ Opening her eyes reluctantly, she found herself in a grayish infirmary. Then her eyes set on a purple-haired girl, her wounds now properly bandaged, floating on top of her bed, resting. _Hey! That's Raven! If Raven's here…Then I'm… _

Terra's heart started to panic. She's in the _Titan's Tower_. …But how? Why? The door slid open, and a green teenager stepped in. He looked at Terra, and a sparkle of joy came to his eyes, but quickly subsided.

"…Hey," He said finally. Terra nodded. "…Hey," Terra answered lamely. Beast Boy walked over to Terra's bed. "You okay?"

"Um." Terra looked at him. "Yes." Beast Boy looked down and scratched the back of his neck. "You're knocked out and lying on the ground, you know? So uh, I ― I mean, we took you here, along with Raven."

Terra seemed for a loss of words. "Oh." She didn't know what to do. If they really took her into their infirmary, did that mean they accept her?

_You know that's not gonna happen. It's their job to protect innocent citizens, remember?_

_But they can take me to a public hospital instead of their infirmary…_

"So…why did you guys take me…here?" Terra asked. "I mean, I don't b-belong here." _Oh, how I wanted to be_. Terra continued struggling, choking with almost every word. "I betrayed y-you guys, I worked with Slade. I wanted to start a new life. I w-w-wanted to…"

Terra couldn't continue anymore. Tears were flowing from her crystal blue eyes down her cheeks like a massive waterfall. Beast Boy looked at her, as if sharing her pain. Looking over at Raven's bed, he turned to Terra, held her hand, and led her out of the infirmary.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin looked at the screen, typing at the keyboard furiously. He predicted wrong.

Slade didn't send him a transmission. Not a clue, nothing. Robin sighed. What was Slade up to? Why Starfire? What was his plan?

"You know, you should take a break man," a robot hand landed gently on his shoulder.

"Take a break while Starfire is in danger? She could've been hurt by him, hell knows what that madman wants to do!" Robin answered, shutting his eyes. Slade hurting Starfire in the most horrible ways possible…he wouldn't allow it. No way. The boy wonder had sworn to protect the Tamaranian every time, and this time was no exception.

Out of the blue, the huge screen sprang to life, and a transmission played automatically. Robin immediately shot his head up and sprung out of his seat.

"_Slade," _Robin hissed, his teeth gritted.

"Why hello, Robin," Slade replied smugly. "I wasn't going to call you, but I have a change of plans." Slade smiled beneath his mask. A few adjustments to his plans and he could get more than he can have. "Since your dear little Starfire insisted so adamantly that you'll stop me, I decided to give you a chance."

The camera moved to Starfire's prison. Starfire was beyond hurt. Some of her clothing was ripped and bloody, luckily still covering vital body parts (A/N: NOTHING REVEALED, OKAY), bruises, cuts and scrapes on her body unattended. Her expression was miserable, and unconscious.

Blood boiled inside Robin's body to indescribable temperature. "**_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?_**" He shrieked, more furious at Slade than he ever was. If the transmission wasn't the only source in finding Starfire, he would've smashed the screen to pieces.

Slade left Robin's question unanswered. "We were going to have a little trip to Salerth, join us, if you wish." With that, the transmission ended, and left Robin and Cyborg with an empty screen.

Silence filled the main room.

"Cyborg," Robin commanded. Now that he had found the location Slade was going to, he will rescue Starfire. He _had_ to.

"Cyborg," Robin repeated. "Ready the T-ship. We're going to Salerth." Cyborg nodded and walked to the door, but stopped. "Um…where IS Salerth?" He asked. "What about Raven and Terra?" He added.

Robin groaned. They couldn't leave with two team mates short. "We'll wait until Raven heals. I'm sure she'll recover in a few days. The others will train during that time, and search where Salerth is."

"Including Terra?" Cyborg asked. Robin hesitated. Terra wasn't exactly one of the good guys, nor bad…But for Starfire's sake…

"She'll come with us this time," Robin eventually decided. "Just make sure she isn't a spy for Slade this time."

Cyborg nodded, satisfied with the boy wonder's answers. The half-robot then went to the infirmary to run a few tests on Raven, just to make sure how many percent of her was fully recovered.

It sucked when you're the only one that knows how to run tests and operations.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy and Terra stopped right in front of Terra's old room. _So this is where he's taking me…_ Terra thought. They went in, and Terra felt a pang of both sadness and happiness rush all over her. The time she really had fun with the Titans, those days…

"Why are we here?" Terra asked. Beast Boy turned around and wiped a tear away from her face.

"I want you to know that you don't have to feel guilty for what you've done, Terra, in private," answered Beast Boy sincerely. Terra looked down. "But I joined Slade, I hurt you all…" Beast Boy curled a strand of blonde hair which had fallen into her eyes behind her ear.

Terra looked up. "It doesn't matter Terra. We make mistakes. I make mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes." Beast Boy reassured. "Why can't you be the Terra you once were? The good one. The one that laughs with everyone…"

"_Because it's too painful,"_ Terra whispered. "I don't want to remember. I don't want to be hated. I don't want him ― Slade to haunt me. It's too painful…I want to for-forget all of it and…"

"Terra…" With that, Beast Boy closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against Terra's. Terra's eyes widened in shock but gladly accepted and closed her eyes once again. Things Terra could forget, but Beast boy… Yes she had attempted to forget him, but it never worked. It now seemed wrong when he's out of her life…

Beast Boy ran his fingers through her silky hair, and deepened the kiss. Terra enjoyed every moment of it. It made her know that someone cared. Most important of all…_He_ cared. And always will.

Terra broke the kiss, and looked into his forest green eyes. "Beast Boy…" She hugged him, and rested her head on his shoulders. "I…I don't want to be in pain again. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Don't worry, you won't. You won't…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade sat on his chair in front of his enormous computer, deep in his twisted thoughts.

"When the day comes…" He murmured. "When the day comes….It's going to be absolutely marvelous. Terra will suffer."

"But only after I get Zandrarz." With that, Slade laughed and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooh Do you like the kiss part? Hope it wasn't too fluffy…


	6. On We Go

Chapter six: On we go

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long while, and I might not update during mid-June, for it's time for my examination. This chapter is a bit shabby (just a bit), but it's tolerable. Hope you enjoy it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two days later…**

Starfire struggled weakly, despite her tied-up self. Slade had been smart enough to use burn-resistance ropes to tie her up, so that her solar energy won't burn the ropes away and set her free. Apparently the ropes turned out to be super-strength-resistance too.

To Starfire's surprise though, Slade hadn't gag her, or tie a cloth around her mouth. Yet, to Starfire's extreme irritancy, Slade had put her into a transparent container, which turned out to be absolutely immune to her Tamaranian powers. Darn.

The doors made a horrible swishing sound as it slid gracefully open, and the Titan's worst known enemy walked in, his gait confident and smug. Slade turned to the container's direction, and looked at Starfire.

"This is…most uncomfortable," Starfire scowled as she fidgeted with the ropes tying her wrists together.

"Do I expect you to be? Do I _want_ you to be?" Slade asked sarcastically. He turned away to face the security camera screens.

"Ah…so wonderful to see the plan you've planned for so long finally go into action, don't you agree?" Slade said menacingly, his eye narrowing and although unseen, his lips curled into a wicked smile.

"No. Your plan shall NOT succeed. The Teen Titans will stop you!" Starfire yelled, her eyes already glowing threateningly.

"Oh really…" Slade asked. "I'll be surprised." Chuckling, he looked at one typical screen, and looked at the time. "It is time," Slade announced amused. Once again, he faced Starfire and pressed on one of the many buttons the container had.

Starfire felt a shock, not painful at all, but uncomfortable ran through her body. She gasped as she saw herself go half invisible. Starfire struggled even more than she already does, but nothing worked.

"Don't worry, child," Slade said coldly. "It shall teleport you into the space ship. It's time for the journey to begin." He walked out, and Starfire gasped one more time before she found herself in yet another container, but her surroundings different. The walls were a shiny silver, and a control panel ― to control the space ship Starfire realized ­― with numerous controls, levels and buttons at her right.

Slade was already there, sitting comfortably on the chair in front of the control panel. He switched on the engine.

"Let's begin."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days ago, Terra was still doubting and blaming herself for what she'd done to the Titans, the only ones that actually took her in and treated her as a friend, now ­― she felt more confident, thanks to Beast Boy.

However, Raven was still ignoring her. Terra didn't feel surprised at all. After all, it's _Raven_. She just hoped that she'll forgive her ― someday.

The relationship between her and Beast Boy changed a lot. They were even caught making out on the couch by Cyborg, which practically broad banded it to the other two during breakfast. How embarrassing that was!

Sighing, Terra threw off her covers ― Yes, she was back. Back enough to sleep in her old room ― and grabbed her uniform (Her long-sleeved black top which ended above the stomach, and her yellow shorts. Not to mention her brown sneakers and gloves. Her goggles were gone though). Terra then headed to the bathroom. What's better than a shower in the morning? It's the perfect to wash all the grogginess left from the sleep away.

Terra sighed happily as the warm water ran down her body, soaking her. It was heaven, compared to Slade's junkyard, or in which he stated, the bathroom in Slade's lair. Terra shivered. Why won't Slade come after her? He'd been very stern at issues like not going "home" before dawn. Now, his "daughter" was happily showering away in one of the Titans' tower's bathroom stall.

And he didn't even contact her. For two whole days.

_Maybe there's a plan lurking behind this_, Terra thought. Slade wasn't one to mess with. He's a genius evil mastermind. Certainly he wouldn't mess up his flawless tactics.

Terra was also confused with him kidnapping Starfire. Why Starfire, who obviously had nothing to do with Terra's revival, or her being in the Titans' Tower? Out of all the Titans (which was not a big number, but still), he just had to choose Starfire. Why?

A knock knocked Terra out of her thoughts. "Dude! I have to gooooo!" Beast Boy (obviously) yelled from the other side of the door. Almost chuckling out loud, Terra quickly wiped herself clean with her egg-yellow towel and hopped into a new set of clean uniform.

"Coming!" said Terra, yanking her pants on. She managed to put on her black top and rushed out. "Sorry…" Terra blushed sheepishly. Beast Boy barely had time to talk before he quickly opened the door and slammed it shut, afraid that he couldn't hold on for more than a second.

Still smiling at the event, Terra proceeded to the main room. The hallway was silent. Only her quiet footsteps ―_ step, step, step_ ― accompanied her. Everything felt so surreal. She was living her dream again. Beast Boy and she were in love, she was welcomed once again (almost), and Slade seemed nowhere to be found.

**_Beep! Beep! _**Out of the blue, the alarm sounded, making Terra jump and sighed. Just when she thought everything was perfect.

The other Titans quickly ran into the main room. To Terra's surprise, it wasn't some villain causing havoc in Jump city, nor robbers robbing the jewelry store or bank. It's just Robin standing in front of all of them. She looked around, and saw the other Titans, but they didn't look as surprised as she was.

"Let's go."

Terra looked at Beast Boy, hoping for an explanation. "Slade captured Star, and well, you know, Robin? It's time for us to go to planet….something and rescue her from Slade," Beast Boy briefly explained.

Terra analyzed the information into her head. "Wait! You mean….outer space?" Back when she was a Titan (which she isn't now, yet), she'd never handled outer space missions before, let alone leave the Planet Earth.

Terra turned to Robin and raised her hand. "But how are we supposed to get there?"

"We have a T-ship."

"…I erm…don't really know how to drive one."

"Then just sit there."

_Jeesh! Talk about cold! _Terra thought. This was one side of Robin she'd never seen before. All cold and stern and emotionless…

Oh, alright. Maybe she DID see it once when she fought him when she's Slade's apprentice, but not as extreme as this! _He'd really do anything for Starfire, _Terra realized.

"All systems checked. Nothing's wrong," Cyborg reported.

"Good. Now we fly to Salerth," Robin replied stonily.

"Salerth? I've never heard of that before," Terra mumbled, bummed out as the T-ship soar out of Earth and to the direction where Salerth was. She really needed to catch up with the details.

It turned out that Planet Salerth is quite far away. The Titans, except Robin, were now bored to death. Robin however, continued to look for the whereabouts of the planet's location. Obviously there were no success in that.

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…" Beast Boy sang as he closed his eyes and opened them. They were still in somewhere in space, not in Salerth.

"…Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"…Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy asked. He could feel his 'muscles' hardening just by sitting there.

"No, BB, for millionth time!" Cyborg said, irritated with the shape shifter's constant gabbles.

"….Now?"

"No!"

"…."

"How about now?" Beast Boy said. Terra giggled. Was Beast Boy doing it on purpose, or was it just for laughs? She really didn't know.

Cyborg disconnected Beast Boy's microphone.

"….MMph!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long, long four hours, the Titans finally managed to step foot on Salerth. Cyborg stretched, cracking his knuckles.

Terra too stepped out. It was a relief to walk again. Her legs were practically frozen stiff. She wouldn't know what would've happened if she had to sit on that ship for one more second.

Robin wasted no time on that. "Let's find Slade," he growled. He had waited long enough. Who knew what Slade have done to Starfire! …No. He wouldn't allow it. Not as long as he's alive. How he hoped Starfire was safe and sound, instead of being trapped in the mad man's hands.

They walked into a dark humid cave, where water dropped from the ceiling and the floor was slippery with mossy alien plants. Beast Boy slipped and continued. He couldn't count how many times he'd slipped.

Cyborg lit the lights planted on his shoulders and scanned around seemingly endless cave. "There's nothing here," Cyborg said, still shining the light around. Raven basically walked behind her teammates, hoping they could just find Starfire quickly, kick Slade's butt and go back to the Tower, where she could finish her book.

"…Okay…" Robin stopped as the cave parted into two paths. The left one looked extremely rocky and the right one was perfectly smooth, as if someone had carved the sharp edges away. The Titans looked at both paths confusingly.

"Choose the rocky one. I know," Terra said. She was sure about this. The smooth one is a trap Slade made. She wasn't his apprentice for nothing. She lifted two rocks from the ground and made them float on both sides of her. She was ready for anything.

They continued on the ragged pathway, avoiding any rock that looked too dangerous to step on.

"Wait, there's a lever here," Raven said, her thin finger pointing to a brown lever, obviously trying to blend into its surroundings. Robin activated it, and a door behind them opened. Out stepped Slade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Weirdness

Chapter Seven: Weirdness

Thanks to all those reviewed! I find them most encouraging 

Hope you like this chappie!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Titans," Slade said, his hands locked smugly behind his back. But what surprised the Titans was that Slade allowed himself to be found so easily. Normally he would've given them a few tricks and traps before meeting the real deal.

Robin snarled, "Where's she!" His green gloved hands clutched into fists. He didn't have time to play riddle with Slade. Terra just looked at Slade, the boulders still circling protectively around her. Her sapphire eyes seemed to reflect the past, where she was Slade's apprentice, where she teamed up with him instead of the Titans. She chose him over them. Her pupils began to waver, as if a small sense of remembrance dropped by.

"Here," Slade said calmly. He snapped his fingers, and out stepped two Sladebots, supporting a wounded Starfire, chained with anti-Tamaranian powers chains. When she saw her friends, her eyes lit up.

"Friends!" She cried, but was muffled by a Sladebot's palm. She struggled but the robot gave a firm grip.

"Starfire!" Raven whispered, as if to herself and no other. She levitated a rock beside her and threatened to throw it at Slade. Slade simply looked at the boulder like it was a piece of garbage placed in front of him. In fact, he didn't look scared at all.

"I suppose you're here to pick up your little friend," Slade said. He signaled the robots to drop off Starfire, and Robin sprinted out just in time to catch her into his arms. He looked at Starfire, relieved, but still shot a look of hate and disgust to Slade. "What do _you_ want?" Robin asked/barked. Slade ignored his question and sank back into the shadows.

"…Shouldn't we…beat him up?" Cyborg wondered out loud, confused at the lack of fighting and action. He'd expected to have a big duel between the Titans and Slade. Not…this. Not that he minded, but still.

"Starfire needs medical attention," Raven answered monotonously. She stretched out her palms and tried healing Starfire with her light-blue aura. Some wounds and scratches managed to close themselves up, but bruises and cuts still remain. "I can't heal all of them, or I'll get too much damage from her," Raven said, feeling a little less fine than she was.

"Let's go," Robin ordered, still carrying Starfire bridal style. Starfire had drifted off to sleep in his warm arms, which Robin didn't mind at all. He looked at her angelic face and brushed a strand of hair which had fallen onto her face behind her ear, and walked back to the direction where they parked their T-ship. The other Titans followed, but Terra stayed. After the others were out of sight and earshot, she pulled the lever again. Out stepped Slade again.

"Here, I have the gem," Terra whispered, placing the gem onto Slade's palm. The gem was what remained from a powerful villain, a sorceress, the Titans fought not long ago. Terra had managed to get it out of the evidence room, and here.

"But why attempt a useless abduction?" wondered Terra. In which Slade replied, "Because the trust the Titans have in you is still fragile. It'll simply be easier to meet you like this. Apprentice second, you did well."

"Thanks. It was fun," Terra's sapphire eyes gleamed, and ran off to join the others. She managed to catch up to them before anyone noticed she was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh……" Starfire moaned as the lights in the infirmary stung her eyes unmercifully and woke her up. She then saw the faces of her worried friends, Terra and Raven included. A smile appeared dramatically on her face.

"Friends!" She hugged them with all her might, thanking them for rescuing her. In which they replied, no, it was nothing and that she can let go now, for they wanted to breathe in the satisfying fresh air. Starfire did as said, and all the Titans took in a big gulp of air. Raven was even sure that she heard her ribs move when Starfire hugged her, and they cracked back in place when the hug ended.

"Star, you'll probably need some rest," Robin suggested, pointing to her bandages on her right leg and abdomen Cyborg had wrapped around her to stop the cuts from bleeding again. Starfire looked up, "Will I be able to assist you in combat?" In which Robin shook his head apologetically and Starfire nodded understandingly.

Raven looked at Starfire's wounds. "But she can, tomorrow," Raven predicted. Terra looked at her, surprised. "How is that possible?" Raven looked at her like she was nuts.

"Starfire," Raven said matter-of-factly. "Is an alien."

"Oh…" Terra shuffled her feet, feeling rather uncomfortable. Beast Boy, seeing this, changed the subject, "So, ah, shouldn't we order pizza by now? I'm starving, and, uh, we can order Star some banna…no! I mean banana, uh, mint frosting and olive pickles pizza? Y'know, just to cheer her up?" Beast Boy trudged on, scratching the back of his head and giving out a cheesy grin.

"That would be most joyful!" Starfire said, her eyes lighting up at the mention of her favorite pizza. Cyborg grinned and rushed out of the infirmary, so that he could get the phone and order an all-meat pizza without BB interrupting.

"Hey!" Beast Boy noticed the half-robot rush out and followed him. _He_ needed his tofu pizza, and no one would be allowed to eat the poor pigs, not as long as he's here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At nighttime, the Titans had finished their pizza dinner, with Beast Boy pouting at Robin and Cyborg gobbling up their pepperoni pizza. Starfire had managed to fly without hurting her injured limbs, and carefully plopped herself onto the couch next to Robin, happily munching on the mint pizza (A/N: It's Starfire, not Robin). Raven, as usual, just took a slice of pepperoni pizza, and picked out all the pepperoni. Then she silently ate her pepperoni-free pepperoni pizza in midair, levitating while reading her latest book ­— The Nightmare. Terra though, was nowhere to be seen. She had taken her share of pizza and went to her room, putting her rock music at full blast.

Little did the Titans know that Terra was busily typing away the securing systems code to Slade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra laughed happily as both her friends — Samantha (black-haired one) and Emily (redhead) — joked about how their English teacher Mrs. Smith's hair looked like a bird's nest and there's probably eggs in there.

"Oh guys," Terra laughed, choking. "That's hilarious. You two should be comedians." Samantha, hyper as always, chuckled. Just then, the bell rang, telling them that it was time for History. Terra groaned, but still smiled nonetheless. The three friends had all their classes together, and since the school didn't believe in ordered class seating and the students can sit anywhere they want, so the three of them sat together and exchanged notes during each and every lesson. It was just as fun as recess.

"We aren't gonna wait for you all eternity Laura, you know!" Emily shouted. Terra's sky-blue eyes widened and she gasped. Her two friends were already walking down the hallway to Room 304 where the lesson takes place. "Wait upp!" Terra yelled, flailing her arms dramatically and running to catch up. Life was good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope the chapter doesn't confuse you too much. You'll know the truth soon, and yes Terra is NOT EVIL in here. Not that she's evil out in the show (just temporary), but still. And yes, if some of you guessed it right, there's TWO TERRAS. Read & Review!


	8. Illusion

Chapter Eight: Illusion

This chapter is going to be quite…interesting. Read and review!

P.S. Thanks to all those that gave comments and supports this fic )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I'm busted," Cyborg said as the movie credits started to roll in. Tonight's movie night, and it was Beast Boy's turn to pick the movie. To which he had picked a comedy movie. Not Cyborg's favorite.

Cyborg stretched his bulky mechanic arms and bid every Titan (except Terra, who said that she's tired and decided to hit the sack early) a goodnight. Afterwards, he walked out of the hallway and towards his hi-tech room.

Raven left the room soundlessly, teleporting to her room. _'I spent an entire night listening at lame jokes,'_ Raven groaned whilst walking towards her bed. She needed to meditate. Now.

Starfire gave out a slight yawn. "I believe I'm exhausted. I shall see you tomorrow, friends!" With that she floated out of her room, with Robin trailing behind her (A/N: What else is new?).

Beast Boy, seeing no one was with him right now, decided to check on Terra. He jumped off the couch and walked to Terra's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he reached the door to Terra's room, he simply stood there for a few minutes, wondering what to say. Finally, he knocked and the door slid open, revealing Terra in her usual attire.

"Yes?" Terra asked with her angelic smile showing. Beast Boy swore his heart skipped a beat. "Um," Beast Boy gulped. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure! No problem," Terra replied. They moved on to sit on Terra's purple and orange couch. "I thought you said you're going to sleep early," Beast Boy questioned.

"Well…I couldn't sleep," Terra grinned sheepishly. "So I'm just…I don't know, doing nothing in my room."

"Aw man! You missed it then! Today— uh, _night_— it's my turn to pick the movie, and I picked 'Too Funny' A/N: don't ask, and there's a scene where's there's two dudes standing in a mall, and a pretty girl walked by, and they both stared, and dude 1 said, 'Dude, I totally know what you're planning." And then dude 2 said, 'No, I wasn't planning anything. I have a girlfriend, remember?' And dude 1 replied, 'The blonde one or the brown-haired one?' It was classic!" Beast Boy said, laughing and remembering the scene.

Terra didn't think it was_ too_ funny, but smiled nonetheless. "Oh I wish I'd seen that!" She laughed, for his sake. Then there was silence between the two, which made Beast Boy uneasy. He'd never had silent moments with Terra, so without a word, he started to tickle her. Terra squealed in surprise and the two fell to the floor with BB at the bottom and Terra at the top in a…rather awkward position. Beast Boy grunted like a kid and flipped things over so that He's the one on top.

Beast Boy looked down and got to look at Terra's eyes. He could never stop looking at those eyes. So sparkly yet slightly hazy, he could stay there forever, like it's his sanctuary. Like he'd be safe there, free of the snickering people gave him when he walked by in the street, because he's green. Terra would _never_ do anything like that. She's different. Her two pools reminded him of a sapphire and the deep blue sea mixed togeth—

"Wait a minute, Terra! Your eyes aren't deep sea blue! They're sky blue!" Beast Boy exclaimed, astonished. Terra's playful smile turned into a sinister smile in a millisecond. She blasted him off her with her powers, palms glowing yellow. "Took you long enough to figure it out," snarled Terra.

"Too long."

Beast Boy recovered from his fall and stood up. "Terra, what's wrong?" He attempted to walk towards her, but Terra sent a powerful kick to his abdomen, knocking the wind out of Beast Boy as he crouched on the floor, gasping for air.

"Terra's not here, _green elf_, this is Terra II here," Terra…II sneered, her deep sapphire eyes shining the lust for evil. She summoned a rock from outside, and the rock shattered the glass window in the room. Terra stood on it as a platform and floated over to Beast Boy, still looking at her with beyond shocked eyes.

"Goodnight," Terra snickered, swinging a punch towards the shape shifter's face. All Beast Boy could feel was numbness. He was unconscious. Terra II crossed her hands at her back and flew out, satisfied.

_Now, to Slade's lair._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra giggled as she and her friends sat down at their usual table, eating their home-packed lunch. With good reason too, the cafeteria food is totally unrecognizable from what they were claimed to be.

"So, Laura, what did you have for lunch?" Emily asked, taking out a swig out of the can of coke she was holding.

"Oh. Egg salad. You guys?"

"Egg salad," Samantha and Emily replied, at the same time.

Terra smiled and too gulped down a big mouthful of soda. She was so happy. There's no worries, no troubles, no uncontrolled powers. No burdens, no…Beast Boy.

Terra almost choked on her soda at the thought. _'Beast Boy…'_ She whispered. It had been so long since he crossed her mind. Terra knew that, however strong the urge was to be with him again, she knew she couldn't. Terra herself rejected him when he came. How could she appear at the doorstep again and plead for forgiveness?

As Terra looked up, she found her friends wearing identical smiles.

"Beast Boy, is it?" Samantha asked.

"I see, _Terra's_ thinking of him!" jeered Emily.

Terra looked at them. _What is going on?_ They were her friends…Had she really whispered Beast Boy's name out loud…

At a sudden blink, Samantha and Emily's smiles turned into evil stares. The place suddenly turned pitch black except for the two girls' stares. Terra looked at them shell-shocked. Then, the flashbacks she'd driven out rammed into her like a car crash.

_Terra was typing in the security codes to Slade when Beast Boy knocked on her door. She gasped and quickly shut off the computer. Terra walked out and Beast Boy came into view, now with the absence of the doors. "Hi," squeaked Beast Boy, blushing furiously. "Hi," Terra said uncertainly… _

Terra shut her eyes and folded her knees against her chest, her hands clutching her scalp fearfully. Why is this happening? She had a new live now, it's only right to leave her old one behind. And now, they're catching up with her.

_Beast Boy taking her on a date. Them riding rides in the abandoned carnival ground. Terra herself betraying her very best friend. Beast Boy admitting that she had no friends. Her going over to Slade…_

Tears leaked from her eyes and slid down her cheek as she shut her eyes even more forcefully. Those memories pierced through her heart like a knife. She never meant to betray Beast Boy, but her lack of control in her very own powers... Then Slade offered to help her… The want to control her earthen powers was so intriguing… The things she caused when she lost control…

Terra winced as negative flashbacks loaded her mind again. She was forced to experience each and every one of them once again. She felt as if she was forbidden to breath, as each breath felt more and more shallow. It was all too much. Terra half-opened her eyes as the memory of the heart shaped box Beast Boy gave her flashed by.

"_Oh Beast Boy…"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…how's it? I know it's a bit confusing (bear with me), but I hope you enjoy it 


End file.
